Hrabia Sandorf/IV/5
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część IV | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. Niespodzianka. Z toku opowiadania wypada i nam także powrócić na wyspę Antekrittę. Tak więc Silas Toronthal i Karpena byli już w ręku doktora, chodziło tedy jeszcze o ujęcie Sarkaniego. Co się zaś tyczy agentów rozesłanych na wszystkie strony celem odszukaniu pani Batory, to ci niezdołali dotychczas, pomimo najgorliwszych poszukiwań, odkryć miejsca pobytu nieszczęśliwej staruszki. Wielką też była rozpacz Batorego już od chwili, w której dowiedział się o nagłem zniknięciu swej matki, ale dziś rozpacz ta stała się stokroć większą, w miarę jak tracił nadzieję odzyskania jej kiedy. Doktorowi brakło słów pociechy... rozumiał on dobrze, że serce Piotra dwukrotnie zostało zranione... Młodzieniec wprawdzie nie wspominał nawet o Sawie Toronthal, ale doświadczone oko doktora dopatrzyło skryte udręczenia nieszczęśliwej miłości. Marya Ferrato zajmowała jeden z najpiękniejszych domów małego miasteczka Artenah, będącego stolicą wyspy Antekritty. Doktór zapewnił dzieciom rybaka z Rovigno byt i wszelkie wygody na całe życie. Luigi mieszkał wraz z siostrą, gdy nie odbywał morskich podróży. Natenczas spieszyli prawie codziennie do doktora Antekritta, jeżeli on nie przyszedł odwiedzić swych wiernych przyjaciół. — Jakżeż bylibyśmy szczęśliwi — mawiała Marya do twego brata — gdyby kiedy pomyślniejsza gwiazda zabłysła dla Piotra... — Może to nastąpić — odpowiadał Luigi — w dniu, w którym odszuka matkę... Mam niejaką nadzieję... Przy środkach, jakiemi doktór rozporządza, prędzej czy później dowie się, w jakie miejsce uprowadził Borik panią Batory po opuszczeniu Raguzy! — I ja tak myślę!... A jednak, czy sądzisz Luigi, że odzyskawszy matkę, Piotr będzie już szczęśliwy? — Zapewne, że nie, Maryo, bo przecież niepodobieństwem jest, by poślubił Sawę Toronthal... — Luigi — mówiła Marya — gdyby tylko Bóg zechciał... Ludziom wydaje się wiele rzeczy niemożliwemi... Gdy Piotr po raz pierwszy nazwał bratem syna rybaka z Rovigno, ani przypuszczał, jak tkliwą i zacną siostrę znajdzie w Maryi Ferrato. To też poznawszy ją lepiej, nie wahał powierzyć jej swoich najskrytszych myśli i strapień. Żywe współczucie prawego serca sprawiało mu ulgę, a czego nie byłby nigdy powiedział przed doktorem, wyznał przed siostrą swego przybranego brata. W ciężkich chwilach zwątpienia Piotr czuł, że tylko poczciwe słowa Maryi, płynące ze szlachetnego jej serca, dodawały mu otuchy i nadziei w przyszłość. W więzieniu miasta Artenah znajdował się człowiek, który powinien był wiedzieć, gdzie jest Sawa i czy pozostaje w mocy Sarkaniego. Więźniem tym był Silas Toronthal, a przecież Sawa uchodziła za jego córkę. Szacunek, jaki żywił Piotr w swem sercu dla pamięci ojca, powstrzymywał go od zapytań w tej tak drażliwej dla niego sprawie. Zresztą Silas Toronthal od chwili uwięzienia pozostawał w dziwnym stanie ogólnego rozstroju. Podupadł on do tego stopnia moralnie i fizycznie, że na wszelkie uczynione mu zapytania nie byłby nawet dał odpowiedzi, choć w rzeczy samej nie mogło mu zależeć na ukrywaniu miejsca pobytu Sawy, gdyż ani przypuszczał, że jest więźniem doktora Antekritta i że Piotr Batory, pogrzebany w Raguzie, żyje na wyspie Antekricie, o której istnieniu bankier nigdy nawet nie słyszał. Tak więc, jak mówiła Marya, tylko w mocy Boga możebnem było rozwiązanie tego dziwnego składu rzeczy. Mówiąc o wszystkich, znanych czytelnikowi z toku naszego opowiadania osobach, przebywających w tej chwili na wyspie Antekrycie, musimy też wspomnieć o Cyplu Pescade i Przylądku Matifon. Aczkolwiek Sarkaniemu udało się wymknąć, a ślad jego zaginął zupełnie, to jednak uwięzienie Silasa Toronthala było tak wielkiej doniosłości, że za czyn ten Cyplowi Pescade nie szczędzono podziękowań. Jak nam wiadomo, dzielny ten chłopak z własnego popędu wyzyskał na korzyść sprawy nieprzewidziany zbieg okoliczności. Owóż, od chwili, w której doktór okazał swe zadowolenie, czyż jego dwaj najgorliwsi przyjaciele i słudzy mogli nie brać udziału w ogólnej wesołości? Przylądek Matifon i Cypel Pescade, powróciwszy na wyspę Antekrittę, złożyli wizyty Maryi i Luigiemu Ferrato, jak też kilku poważniejszym osobistościom miasta Artenah. Łatwo się domyśleć, że wszędzie byli mile widziani i przyjmowani, bo zjednali sobie serca wszystkich. W tych uroczystych chwilach warto było widzieć Przylądka Matifon, zakłopotanego olbrzymiemi rozmiarami swej postaci, która zdawała się zapełniać cały salon. — Ależ, mój drogi, ja za to jestem tak drobny, że to się zupełnie równa! — tłómaczył Przylądkowi Cypel Pescade. Co zaś do ostatniego, to ten był prawdziwą pociechą całej kolonii, wszystkich bawił swoją nieustanną wesołością. Jego pomysłowość i zręczność była zawsze na usługi ogółu, to też przy każdej sposobności urządzał on zabawy urozmaicone tysiącznemi rozrywkami. Cypel Pescade i Przylądek Matifon nie wahali się nawet w niektórych razach przywdziać swój strój akrobatów prowensalskiej areny, aby tylko rozweselić poczciwych wyspiarzy. W chwilach zaś wolnych od zajęcia dwaj przyjaciele zajmowali się gorliwie upiększeniem swego, odwiecznemi drzewami ocienionego ogrodu, w głębi którego pod bujnemi kwiatami niemal kryła się ich willa. Znać też było wiele pracy przy małej sadzawce, a patrząc na Przylądka Matifon walącego lub przenoszącego olbrzymie kawały skał, można było sprawdzić, że Herkules nie utracił nic ze swoich sił nadzwyczajnych. Ale jeżeli agenci doktora nie zdołali dotychczas wykryć miejsca pobytu pani Batory, to nie lepiej też szło i tym, co mieli zlecenie odszukania śladu Sarkaniego. Niepodobieństwem było dojść, gdzie się podział ten nędznik, opuściwszy Monte-Carlo. Znając okoliczności, w jakich Silas Toronthal rozstał się ze swoim spólnikiem, na drodze wiodącej do Nizzy, niepodobna było przypuścić, by bankier mógł wiedzieć, co stało się z Trypolitańczykiem. Zresztą, gdyby nawet i wiedział, czyżby chciał powiedzieć? W każdym razie doktór Antekritt oczekiwał, z największą niecierpliwością chwili, w której będzie można bankierowi uczynić pytania. Tymczasem Silas Toronthal i Karpena byli osadzeni w więzieniu silnego fortu, położonego w północno-zachodniej stronie miasta Artenah. Obaj znali się wprawdzie, ale tylko z imienia, gdyż bankier bezpośrednio nie brał nigdy udziału w interesach Sarkaniego w Sycylii. Z tego powodu zakazanem było jak najsurowiej zbliżyć więźniów do siebie, gdyż miało pozostać dla nich tajemnicą, że się znajdują w jednym gmachu. Więzienie ich było daleko od siebie położone, a spotkanie zupełnie niemożebne. Doktór Antekritt znając doświadczoną wierność dwóch dozórców wiezienia, mógł być zupełnie spokojnym, że pomiędzy więźniami żadne porozumienie nie nastąpi i że niczego się nie dowiedzą. Tak więc żaden z nich nie mógł ani przypuścić, iż jest w mocy tajemniczego doktora Antekritta, którego były bankier spotkał kilkakrotnie w Raguzie. Jednakże odszukanie i pochwycenie Sarkaniego, jak się to już stało z jego dwoma towarzyszami, było najbardziej upragnionem życzeniem doktora. To też około 16 października, gdy przekonano się, że stan zdrowia Silasa Toronthala o tyle się polepszył, iż można było z nim się rozmówić, postanowił kazać więźnia przesłuchać. Zanim to jednak nastąpiło, doktór naradzał się z Piotrem i Luigim, oczywiście i Cypel Pescade miał głos w tej sprawie. Przedewszystkiem doktór oznajmił zgromadzonym swoje zamiary. — Zdaję mi się — zauważył Luigi — że dawszy Silasowi Toronthalowi do zrozumienia o co nam chodzi, wzbudzi się w nim podejrzenie, iż czyni się to w celu pochwycenia i jego spólnika... — Cóż z tego? — odparł doktór — gdy bankier już się nie wydostanie z więzienia... — To prawda — ciągnął dalej Luigi — ale Silas Toronthal zrozumiawszy w ten sposób rzecz całą, nie zechce mówić, aby nie zaszkodzić Sarkaniemu. — Z jakiego powodu? — Ponieważ i sobie mógłby zaszkodzić. — Czy mogę zrobić jedną uwagę — spytał Cypel Pescade, który przez skromność stał dotychczas na uboczu. — Zapewne, mój przyjacielu — odparł doktór. — Panowie! — zaczął prawić Cypel Pescade — zważywszy szczególne okoliczności, towarzyszące rozstaniu tych dwóch dżentlemenów, mam prawo przypuszczać, że się wzajemnie oszczędzać nie będą. Zdaje mi się nawet, że pan Silas Toronthal musi serdeczną żywić nienawiść do panu Sarkaniego, który go zrujnował. A zatem, jeżeli pan Toronthal wie, gdzie przebywa w tej chwili pan Sarkany, to bez wahania nam powie, tak przynajmniej myślę. Jeżeli zaś nie powie, to tylko dla tego, że nie wie... Te zapatrywania zdawały się być nader trafne i zgodne z położeniem rzeczy. — Dowiedziawszy się dziś jeszcze, co dalej przedsięwziąść — odparł doktór, przekonamy się, czy Toronthal zechce, czy też nie zechce zdradzić Sarkaniego. Jednak, ponieważ nie powinien dowiedzieć się, że jest w mojej mocy i że Piotr Batory żyje, przeto Luigi pójdzie do więzieniu bankiera, aby go wybadać. — Jestem w każdej chwili gotów na rozkazy doktora — była odpowiedź syna rybaka z Rovigno. Luigi udał się natychmiast do fortu, gdzie wprowadzono go do izby więziennej bankiera. Silas Toronthal siedział w kącie przy stole. Właśnie opuścił łóżko. Moralne jego udręczenia nie bardzo się uśmierzyły. W obecnej chwili nie myślał nawet o swej majątkowej ruinie, ani o Sarkanym. Nadewszystko niepokoiła go nieświadomość, gdzie się znajduje i przez kogo jest więzionym. Nie mógł się domyśleć, a bał się wszystkiego. Gdy Luigi Ferrato wszedł do więzienia, powstał lecz na dany znak wchodzącego usiadł ponownie. — Przedewszystkiem powiedz mi pan — spytał syn rybaka z Rovigno — jak się nazywasz i czem się trudniłeś? Ale więzień na to pytanie nic nie odpowiedział. — Jednak nie zaprzeczysz pan, że się nazywasz Silas Toronthal i że byłeś niegdyś bankierem w Tryeście, w ostatnich zaś czasach mieszkałeś pan w Raguzie... — Ci, co mnie więżą, powinni wiedzieć, kim jestem. — Wiedzą też o tem... — A cóż to za ludzie?... — Dowiesz się pan później. — Któż więc pan jesteś? — Jestem właśnie tym, któremu polecono przesłuchać pana. — Chciałbym jednak wiedzieć... — Nie mam obowiązku tłómaczenia się panu. — W takim razie i ja nie mam nic do powiedzenia. — Więc ja powiem za pana... Byłeś w Monte-Carlo w towarzystwie człowieka, którego znasz pan oddawna, a który nie opuszczał cię wcale od chwili wyjazdu z Raguzy. Człowiek ten jest Trypolitańczykiem i nazywa się Sarkany. Znikł on dopiero wtedy, gdy na drodze wiodącej do Nizzy zostałeś pan uwięziony. Zapytałem więc pana o to tylko, czy wiesz, gdzie jest obecnie ten człowiek? Ale Silas Toronthal milczał. Widocznie domyślał się, że ci, co go więżą poszukują też Sarkaniego, by i jego pochwycić. Gubił się w domysłach, szukając właściwego celu takiego postępowania. Pomimowoli przychodziło mu na myśl, że wszystko to musi mieć związek z tryesteńskim spiskiem, ale nie mógł nawet przypuścić, ażeby tak dawno dokonana zdrada została odkrytą. Wszak piętnaście lat już minęło, jak hrabia Sandorf i jego dwaj towarzysze zginęli, któżby więc dziś dopiero mścił się za zdradzonych. W każdym razie widział i zrozumiał, że w sprawy te nie wkraczają legalne władze, lecz że jest w ręku ludzi możnych, którzy muszą czuć się w sile do takiego postępowania... Ta właśnie okoliczność dręczyła i niepokoiła bankiera najbardziej. Z tego też powodu, aczkolwiek nie wątpił, że Sarkany uciekł do Tetuan i skrył się w domu Namiry, gdzie jak mówił, czekała go pewna wygrana, postanowił nic o tem nie mówić. Uważał on, że czas będzie dopiero wtedy powiedzieć, gdy się to okaże dla niego korzystnem. — Więc cóż? — zapytał znowu Luigi, zostawiwszy bankierowi dość czasu do namysłu. — Mógłbym wprawdzie powiedzieć panu — odparł przebiegle Toronthal — że wiem, gdzie jest Sarkany, lecz nie myślę go zdradzać, ale w rzeczy samej, gdzie bawi, ani się domyślam... — Czy to ostatnie słowa pana? — Ostatnie i prawdziwe! Po takiej rozmowie Luigi powrócił do doktora, aby mu zdać sprawę ze swego posłannictwa. Ponieważ odpowiedź bankiera miała pozory szczerości, przeto na razie musiano się nią zadowolnić. Ażeby odkryć raz schronienie Sarkaniego, doktor Antekritt nakazał jeszcze gorliwiej zająć się poszukiwaniami nie szczędząc ani trudów, ani pieniędzy. Ale w czasie oczekiwania pewnych wskazówek, służących do ostatecznego spełnienia sprawiedliwego czynu, wypadło doktorowi zająć się gorliwie nader ważnemi sprawami, od których zawisło bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców Antekritty. Właśnie nadesłano doktorowi najświeższe tajne wiadomości z prowincji Cyrenajki. Agenci zalecali czujność w okolicach zatoki Sidry. Twierdzili oni, że niebezpieczna sekta Senusistów zgromadziła swe zbrojne siły na granicy trypolitańskiej regencyi. Widocznem było ze wszystkiego, iż postanowili opanować wybrzeża syrtyjskie. O prawdziwości tych doniesień świadczyły nieustanne porozumienia, które odbywały się za pośrednictwem licznych posłów, słanych przez naczelnika stowarzyszenia do rozmaitych zauilasów północnej Afryki. Z za granicy szły olbrzymie transporta z bronią przeznaczoną dla wojsk potężnego stowarzyszenia. Słowem, w pobliżu wyspy Antekritty przygotowywano się energicznie w wilajetach Ben-Ghazi do wojny. Przewidując tysiączne niebezpieczeństwa, w które najbliżsi sąsiedzi wojowniczej sekty musieli być wmieszani, doktór Antekritt ujrzał się zniewolonym do zarządzenia wszystkich możliwych środków, służących do obrony swej kolonii. W przeciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni października, Piotr i Luigi dopomagali mu bardzo gorliwie w tem trudnem dziele, w którem zresztą wzięli udział wszyscy mieszkańcy zagrożonej osady. Cypel Pescade był kilkakrotnie wysyłany tajemnie aż do wybrzeży Cyrenajki w celu porozumienia się z agentami, przyczem sprawdzono, że obawy nie były wcale urojone. Niepodobna jednak było przewidzieć, kiedy wojenny ruch ten wybuchnie, lecz zauważono, iż główni dowódzcy armii Senusistów przebywali jeszcze w południowych wilajetach, należało się więc spodziewać, że wojna rozpocznie się dopiero za ich powrotem. Z tego to powodu trzy „Elektryki” szybowały po morzu obóch Syrt, uważając wszystko, co się działo na wybrzeżach Cyrenajki, Trypolis i Tunesyi aż do przylądka Bon. Jak nam wiadomo fortyfikacye wyspy Antekritty nie były jeszcze zupełnie gotowe. Ponieważ rozpoczętych robót niepodobna było wykończyć w krótkim stosunkowo przeciągu czasu, to przynajmniej zaopatrzono wybornie arsenały wyspy w amunicyą wszelkiego rodzaju. Wyspa Antekritta odległa tylko o dwadzieścia mil od wybrzeży Cyrenajki byłaby zupełnie odosobniona w głębi zatoki, gdyby nie mała wysepka (mająca trzysta metrów obwodu), znana pod nazwy Kenkraf, która o dwie mile oddaloną była od południowo-wschodniego cypla, Kenkraf przeznaczoną została na miejsce pobytu dla wygnańców, jeżeliby kiedy zdarzyło się, iż który z kolonistów przez sądy wyspiarzy na taką karę zasądzonym został, co jednak dotychczas się nie zdarzyło. Pomimo to przecież pobudowano na małej wysepce odpowiednie domy. Ale Kenkraf nie była wcale ufortyfikowana, a gdyby flota nieprzyjacielska zbliżyła się celem atakowania Antekritty, już swem położeniem stałaby się niebezpieczną dla kolonii; nieprzyjacielowi wystarczało bowiem opanować wysepkę, ażeby skutecznie rozpocząć strategiczne kroki przy łatwości, z jaką można było urządzić tam magazyny z żywnością i amunicyą. Ta właśnie okoliczność wielce niepokoiła doktora, tak, że zważywszy dokładnie wszystkie ewentualnie szkodliwe następstwa, mogące z tego wyniknąć, postanowił zniweczyć zupełnie sąsiednią wysepką. Wykonanie tego planu miało jednak nastąpić dopiero wtedy, gdy wysepka zajętą zostanie przez nieprzyjaciela, który nie przewidując niebezpieczeństwa, opanuje bezwątpienia korzystnie przedstawiającą się pozycyą. Zajęto się więc natychmiast odpowiednimi urządzeniami, a wkrótce cała wysepka Kenkraf podminowaną została. Drut komunikacyjny, prowadzony podmorskim kanałem, łączył dwie wyspy. Potrzeba było tylko za pomocą drutu puścić prąd elektryczny, aby na powierzchni morza nie pozostało ani śladu z istniejącej natenczas wysepki Kenkraf. Do przyrządu mającego spowodować wybuch, nie użyto ani prochu, ani też eksplodującej bawełny, ani nawet dotychczas powszechnie już znanego dynamitu. Doktór posiadał tajemnice wytwarzania jednego z najpotężniejszych dziś rozsadzających środków, którego działanie skuteczniejszem jest od prochu i dynamitu. Środek ten łatwo przenośny i wygodniejszy w użyciu od nitro-gliceryny, otrzymuje się w chwili użycia z połączeniem dwóch płynów nieczułych na temperaturę 20-tu stopni poniżej zera, podczas gdy materyał dynamitowy marznie już przy pięciu lub sześciu stopniach zimna. Uderzenie sprawia wybuch, podobnie jak przy użyciu petardowych kapsli. Najnowszy ten wynalazek polega na działaniu pierwszego niedokwasu azotu, czystego i bezwodnego w stanie płynnym, na rozmaite ciała węglane, tłuszcze mineralne, roślinne, zwierzęce albo też inne przedmioty, pochodzące z ciał tłustych. Z tych dwóch płynów, z których każdy z osobna jest szkodliwym, ale w powyżej nadmienionem złączeniu staje się rozpuszczalnym, można z łatwością wytworzyć płyn jeden z pożądanej ilości bez najmniejszego niebezpieczeństwa w chwili sporządzania. Przetwór taki nazywa się „panklastyl,” co znaczy „kruszący wszystko” i w rzeczy samej kruszy on wszystko. Taki to gwałtowny materyał wybuchowy umieszczono w licznych podkopach znajdujących się we wnętrzu wysepki. Wspominaliśmy już, że za pomocą komunikacyjnych drutów, które łączyły Kenkraf z Antekrittą można było w każdej chwili spowodować straszliwą eksplozyą. Z przezorności jednak, ponieważ drut, skutkiem rozmaitych nieprzewidzianych wypadków mógł zostać przerwany lub uszkodzony, ukryto pod nadzwyczaj cienką warstwą ziemi znaczną ilość samopalnych przyrządów, które lekko nawet dotknięte albo naciśnięte nogą musiały natychmiast spowodować wybuch. W taki tedy sposób stało się niemożebnem, aby zdobywcy wysepki Kenkraf mogli uniknąć zupełnego zniszczenia. W pierwszych dniach listopada liczne prace, rozpoczęte około tych środków ubezpieczających kolonię, były prawie na ukończeniu, gdy niespodziewany wypadek zniewolił doktora do nowej podróży. Dnia 3 listopada rano przybył parowiec, który zasilał magazyny wyspy węglami z Kardif i zarzucił kotwicę w porcie Antekritty. W czasie podróży burza zniewoliła kapitana okrętu do chwilowego zatrzymania się w Gibraltarze, gdzie zastał w biurze pocztowem list adresowany do doktora Antekritta. Pismo to błąkało się już oddawna po biurach pocztowych rozmaitych krajów, nie mogąc dostać się do rąk właściwej osoby. Gdy doktór rzucił okiem na ten list, ujrzał na kopercie cały szereg pocztowych pieczęci. Pismo to było już widocznie w Malcie, w Katanii, w Raguzie, w Cencie, w Otranto, w Maladze i Gibraltarze. Adres skreślony był nieprawną i drżącą ręką, której brakło może sił do napisania tych kilku dość oryginalnych określeń: „Doktor Antekritt. Za pomocą Opatrzności”. Doktór rozerwał kopertę i wyjął list, a raczej ćwiartkę pożółkłego papieru, zawierającego co następuje: „Panie Doktórze! „Oby Bóg wielki sprawił cud i dozwolił pismu memu dostać się do rąk pana! Jestem już bardzo stary!... Mogę umrzeć!... Pani Batory zostanie zupełnie opuszczoną na tym świecie!... Miej pan litość nad nieszczęśliwą wdową... wspomnij, ile wycierpiała w dniach bolesnego żywota... Przybądź jej w pomoc!... O przybądź!... Zawsze wierny sługa, Borik”. Na szczęście w jednym rogu tego dziwnego listu był dopisek: „Kartago — Trypolitańska Regencya”. Doktór znajdował się sam w pokoju swego pałacu, gdy otworzył ten list tak niespodziewany. Przeczytawszy go pomimowoli wydał okrzyk radości i rozpaczy zarazem, radości, gdyż nareszcie odszuka panią Batory, rozpaczy, a raczej trwogi, gdyż pieczęcie koperty dowodziły, że list miesiąc już cały podróżował po świecie! Luigi został zawezwany natychmiast — Mój przyjacielu — zawołał doktór do wchodzącego młodzieńca — powiedz kapitanowi Koestrikowi, że za dwie godziny „Ferrato” musi być gotów do podróży! — Za dwie godziny będzie mógł puścić się na pełne morze — odparł Luigi, a po chwili zapytał: — Czy pan doktór opuszcza wyspę?... — Tak... — Na długo? — Na trzy albo cztery dni tylko. — Pan jedzie sam? — Przeciwnie. Każ poszukać Piotra i powiedz mu aby gotów był do podróży. — Piotra w tej chwili nie ma, ale za godzinę powróci... jest obecny przy robotach na wysepce Kenkraf. — Chciałbym też, by siostra twoja udała się z nami. Niech przygotuje się także... — Wszystko będzie w porę. Po tej rozmowie młodzieniec wyszedł, żeby wykonać otrzymane rozkazy. W godzinę później Piotr był już w pałacu. — Przeczytaj! — rzekł doktór. I podał wchodzącemu list starego Borika.